Jealousy
by AYOKI
Summary: Jealousy. An eight letter word that holds so much power. AH/OOC/AU *no specific pairing, pick who you want.. CLACE/CLIMON/SIZZY/JAIA/JACEXIZZY/OOC? ONE SHOT.


**HI GUYS! I'M BACK! KIND OF... I'M TRYING TO WRITE A NEW FIC BUT IT'S STILL A WORK IN PROCESS. INSPIRATION JUST STRUCK ME FOR THIS ONE SHOT. SORRY IN ADVANCE ABOUT THE WHOLE PARAGRAPH FORMAT THING WHICH WILL PROBABLY BE HARD TO READ BUT I'M NOT SURE HOW TO FIX THAT SO.. SORRY! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AN EYE OUT FOR MY NEW FIC WHICH WILL PROBABLY BE POSTED SOON! OR AT LEAST I HOPE IT WILL BE. LIFE'S BEEN HECTIC AS OF LATE. REVIEW USING THE WORD **** MENTOS **** IF YOU READ THIS ENTIRE AUTHOR'S NOTE. **

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! REVIEW! I LOVE HEARING WHAT Y'ALL THINK! **

**UNTIL NEXT... AYOKI**

* * *

Jealousy is a strange thing. It can be the reason people are torn apart and it can be the reason that lovers are brought together. It's such a simple little eight letter word with two entirely different outcomes out of an infinite number of possibilities. We as human beings have evolved over the years from Neanderthal to the average Joe yet our carnal instincts still remain as we continue to "improve ourselves". This isn't a history lesson so I won't bore you with the reasons why I think we as humans have reached our peak (although if you must know it's because we've reached a point where the majority of us are a mix of the good and the bad. Yes, there are high crime rates but most people aren't involved in that. There is also the fact that many of us aren't self- actualized but this is a story for another time).

Anyways, jealousy is what brought me and my dear wife together and it may very well be the reason we are torn apart. You see, I met the love of my life during my junior year of high school. I desperately needed help with my French course that my father forced me to take (bless his heart) so I was assigned a tutor at school. In comes the curvaceous, bubbly, smart girl I was supposed to learn from? Heck no. How was I supposed to focus on what she's saying when I much rather do other things with her mouth? Learning straight off the bat that she is a feisty little thing, I actually had to improve in my studies and listen to her in order to get her to tell me the time of day. At the end of the semester, when we got our final marks I saw that I had a finished French with a 92. Not bad for a kid who had a 72 before his lovely tutor saved the day. Ecstatic, I rushed to tell her. Right then and there I knew I had to do something about my growing affections of her. _He _was making her _giggle. _I had to put a stop to this flirtatious nature they were so publically exhibiting.

I stalked over there, gently grabbed her wrist and pressed my lips to hers. She gasped but eagerly kissed me back. We stood there for several minutes exchanging gentle kisses, pecks really, never going beyond the gentle brushes of our lips. We break apart and I tucked some stray wisps of her _messy bun_ (her signature look of junior year) and whisper "Go on a date with me" against her lips. She smiles shyly and whispers back just as softly "yes".

After our first date we hung out more often and soon enough she was my girlfriend. We dated all through senior year and university. She graduated with a degree in pharmacy and I, with a degree in business. Following in my father's footsteps I took over the family's commerce business. We dated until we were 25 and I finally proposed. We've never had any sleepovers so she would be having dinner at my place tonight and spending yet another night at her home with her parents. I realized a few months ago, I would dread the moment she left. It's like she took all the warm, comfort feelings with her. So I made her favorite dish and proposed to her while we were watching _Mean Girls_. Yes, _Mean Girls_. It seemed perfect when I thought about it, it _was _October 3rd. Right at that part I paused the movie, knelt down in front of her and said "I think I've always loved you. But I know for sure that I want to spend the rest of my days asking you what day it is. No matter what day, whether it is October 3rd or January 18th, I want to ask _you. _So I'm asking you this, will you be my wife? Will you marry me?" She was silent for quite a while, I grew nervous as more time passed when she threw her arms around me and squealed "of course I will be your wife".

From that moment my life was ten times better. It wasn't like we were attached at the hip! No, we were the perfect couple in my eyes. Rarely any fight and loads of affection. This wouldn't seem true if you saw us right now at my sister's wedding. You see, my wife has this effervescent personality. She's the light in every room and she's that type of person that can have a conversation with _anyone_. It's not like I'm a jealous person, I just didn't appreciate watching as my wife conversed with all these guys. Married or not they seemed like they were _really_ enjoying talking to _my _wife and were even **flirting**with her! When I pulled her aside to talk to her about it she seemed really upset about me even bringing it up! I wasn't trying to control her but of course I say the wrong thing and now I'm sitting with my wife's _clutch_ while she dances with my brother. I don't mind that she's dancing with him, he's happily taken.

I was browsing my phone when I was approached by one of the other wedding guests. She was dressed in a skin tight dress and her face was obviously carrying ten pounds of makeup but she was pretty attractive. She asked me to dance in this deep throaty voice. _Oookaay?_ My wife has a really high pitched girly voice, which I _love_ but I haven't heard a girl with a deeper voice in forever. I see my wife glaring over at me, so now she knows how it feels? I accept the blonde's offer with a flirtatious smile which she may have taken a little too seriously.

I can feel my wife's eyes burning a hole through me as I dance with the blond. The song changes to a fast paced one and the blonde started grinding on me. Before I can remove myself from this hazardous situation, I see the love of my life storm out of the room. I follow her before I can even process the situations. With tears streaming down her face she attempts to outrun me which is futile as she is wearing four inch heels (she's wearing them because she insists they make her calves look fabulous although I think she looks gorgeous without the pain), I quickly reach her, spin her around to face me and blurt "it wasn't what it looked like". At this she stopped struggling completely, clearly fuming with anger she lead me to the coat room and said "it looked like you were grinding against a girl that wasn't me. Answer me this. Was there grinding? Was the girl me? And then tell me I didn't see right". She's eerily calm and it's freaking me out. "Baby… There was grinding" she glares at me but remains silent "but it was _one sided_. I didn't want to grind with her; I was just about to leave! I was only doing dancing with her because you were mad at me for being upset that you were being flirted with by all those guys and you did nothing to discourage it so really I should be the one who's mad here".

She seems to contemplate this as her eyes soften and she says "aw, were you jealous?" I reply immediately with "of course, you are my wife! They shouldn't be allowed to do that! Your flirt card is full!" she giggles at my antics, hugs me and says _"I forgive you_. But no more trying to get me jealous. You do realize I was just being polite right? I love you and only you. I married you five years ago and the only regret I have is not marrying you sooner." She seems to no longer be upset. She gets me perfectly and this is why I love her. She understands why what occurred happened and she's not holding it against me. Although I suppose if this happened again, I'd forever be in the doghouse. We make our way back to the reception and feed each other desert as we spend the rest of the night dancing and making memories.


End file.
